What would happen
by Chasing Ideas
Summary: This is my little story for Life4Fang Day. It's basically what would happen if JP killed off fang. Enjoy! ONESHOT.


**So it's a week before Halloween/Life4Fang Day, and I figured I better get this started otherwise I won't finish in time. This is my first time participating in one of these fan created holidays as I was at camp for Anti-Hardwicke day.**

**So I didn't want to go for an all out story on this. It's basically what I think that characters and the fangirls would do IF James Patterson kills off Fang. Personally, I don't think he'll do it, but I suppose it could happen.**

**The story starts out sort of normal, but then turns into an obvious I don't know what to call it. It changes, okay? Don't worry; I think you'll be able to catch it.**

**The Ever Amazing Disclaimer: I don't own Maximum Ride! If I did, I would be an older man, and that would just be creepy.**

**The Even More Amazing Claimer: I own what I do in this story and any random OCs that I choose to create.**

**R&R? Please? It would make me really happy. =)**

* * *

Angel looked at Fang and bit her lip to keep from crying. He was just lying there, blood all over his clothes, his neck jutting out at an unnatural angle. She attempted to hear his thoughts, but there was nothing. It wasn't like he was trying to block her out, like he did when he thought about Max, but it was as though there was nothing to looked at the rest of the flock. Like her, they were sitting on the ground, covered in blood and dirt from the battle that had just taken place. She couldn't hear any of their thoughts either, but she could tell that they had just put up mental barriers to hide their grief. Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge were all on the ground, silently checking their injuries and trying their hardest not to look at their fallen comrade. Max was nowhere to be seen, but Angel thought she could hear smothered sobs coming from the other side of an outcropping of went over to the other three and snuggled into Iggy's lap with no resistance on his part. As he wrapped his arms around her, it reminded her of the old days at the E-shaped house, when they were all safe with Jeb and Iggy and Fang would hold her whenever she wanted to be held, no questions asked.

"It'll be okay," Iggy whispered softly.

Angel just nodded and tried to slow the hot tears that were already flowing down her cheeks.

"How do you know that?" Nudge wailed. "If Fang's gone, it will never be okay." Then Nudge burst into tears, something she rarely did.

Angel went over to Nudge and pulled her next to her and Iggy, beckoning Gazzy to come over as which he did with no hesitation. For what seemed like days, weeks even, though it was just a few hours, the Flock, minus their two leaders, stayed that way, quietly grieving and hoping that it was all just a nightmare, just another stupid test.

* * *

Footsteps coming through the trees made them snap to attention, jump up, and get into fighting stance. They braced themselves for another bad fight as the figure stepped through the trees, but relaxed when they saw that it was just Max, although looking a little bit worse for wear with dried tears swirled amongst the dirt and blood on her face.

"Hey Max," they all said, avoiding her gaze. Even if she was silent now, it was only a matter of time before she blew up at the littlest comment.

Iggy, trying to get his snarky comment in before Max came to her senses said, "Without Fang does this mean I'm your second in command now? Because if I am then I have a few conditions such  
as-"

"Shut up!' Max yelled, turning on her heel to face Iggy, though the gesture was lost on him.

"You know me," he said, trying to laugh. "Just trying to brighten the situation a little."

"Well don't!" Max turned around and stomped to the other side of the clearing, where she sat down, knees pulled to her chin, head down.

_That was a dumb idea Ig, _Angel projected into his mind.  
_Yeah, I know…I was just trying to make her laugh._

Well it didn't work. Her thoughts are complicated right now, they're coming in gasps and half ideas and fragments. But all she wants to do is fly. She just wants to get away from here.

Well, how 'bout we do that. Just fly.

"Max," Angel asked timidly.

"Whmph," came her reply, muffled by the jacket she was speaking through.

"Can we just fly? I want to be anywhere but here."

Max stood up and stretched, as if she was trying to morph back into the leader she had always been for the others. She closed her eyes momentarily, gulped, and turned to face the flock.  
"Okay," she said, sounding more like her usual self. She still sounded like she could burst into tears at any time, but her voice was noticeably stronger and steadier. "What direction should we go?"

"South," Angel said decidedly.

"Why south?" Max asked.

"I don't know. I just decided. It feels like something big is happening there, something we should see."

"We should go south Max," Gazzy said. "After she predicted this," Gazzy gestured towards Fang, "I think that she might be developing some way to feel what events are happening."

Max simply nodded, unable to address Fang's lifeless body. "Up and away guys."

* * *

The Flock, minus one very important member, flew south. They flew south for almost two days, until the pines turned into palms, the sky cleared, and ocean surrounded the land on three sides.  
"This looks familiar," Nudge commented. "And not déjà-vu, but like we've actually been here before. I don't remember coming this far south before though. Maybe we-"

"Okay Nudge, we get the picture. And I think we're in Florida, where we destroyed Itex." Max said. "Angel, are you planning on having us land anytime soon, because we're running out of land to, well, land on."

"I don't know," Angel said. "Wait. I think we should land right…about…here."

"Okay guys," Max said. "Let's land."

* * *

After a few hours of walking around humid, crowded, and altogether unsettling Orlando, the flock was beginning to get tired.  
"Max," Nudge whined. "My feet hurt. When are we going to get there? Where are we going anyway?"

"I don't know," Max replied, very irritably. The heat was getting to her as well, and she wasn't sure how much she could take by relying on Angels strange new "feelings." "Why don't you ask Ms. Strange Feelings over there?"

"Angel, are we going to get there anytime soon?" Nudge asked.

"Umm...well…I don't know," Angel replied sheepishly. "I feel like we're close, but I don't know what I'm supposed to be looking for."

"Great, just great," Nudge muttered, though loud enough for Angel to hear.

"How about we try right there?" Iggy suddenly said a few minutes later.

Max looked up and saw a huge convention center rising up in front of them. I large banner on the front read, "America Talks Back To: James Patterson."

"Huh. I guess that could work." Max said, astounded at the fact that they had just stumbled upon their location. "Hey Ig, how did you know it was here anyway?" It was rather strange, considering that he couldn't very well see the large building.

"I can hear a sort of hum, like there are a lot of people talking all at once. And they don't sound happy. Sounds like our cup of tea."

Max couldn't argue with that logic. "Let's go."

* * *

Upon entering the stadium, the flock found that they were surrounding by a crush of people, most teenage girls and all angry. Many had homemade posters that said things like "Why did you kill Fang?!?!" or "Prepare to face the wrath of the Fangirls."

_What are they thinking? Max asked Angel in her head. Is this about our Fang. Even if they are blog followers, how would they know that he's…that he's…what happened to him? _Max still couldn't bring herself to say that Fang had died, that he had been killed by those horrible monsters that were unlike anything they had seen before; Erasers, Flyboys, or M-Geeks. **(Does anyone else think that's a dumb name? I think JP is getting creativity deprived. Just saying.)**

_I think it is Fang, our Fang that is. They know about those monsters, the wings, everything. And they're all mad at someone named James Patterson. The name sounds familiar, not like evil scientist Itex, but like it's hidden in my subconscious. I almost feel like he's a part of us. It's weird.  
_  
_Just a little, _Max thought sarcastically and Angel rolled her eyes at her.

"Okay guys, let's take our seats and figure out what this is all about," Max said.

* * *

After twenty minutes of restless waiting, a young man in a suit came out and went up to the microphone. After clearing his throat, he began to speak. "Hello, my name is Rick Martin, spokesperson for James Patterson." This announcement was followed by several "Boo,"s and "We want James Patterson, not a dumb spokesman,"s. "Don't worry," Rick Martin said smoothly, as if he had practiced a million times. "James Patterson will be coming here today. As I was saying, many of his young readers have acted out in anger over the events that take place in the newest installment of the Maximum Ride series, Fang."

"You have a series?" Gazzy whispered to Max. "Why didn't you tell us?"

"Because I didn't know that I had one," Max whispered back. "Now be quiet and listen."

"Okay."

"Most particularly, with the introduction of Dylan, Max's perfect match, and the untimely death of Fang, a favorite character of many readers," Rick Martin continued, sounding like a too well oiled machine.

"Dylan," Max angrily muttered under her breath.

"I never liked that kid," Iggy whispered to her.

"Well neither did I. I don't care what the scientists said, Dylan IS NOT my perfect match."

Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge all nodded in agreement. Dylan was just…weird. Annoying. Creepy.

"So, please give a warm welcome to James Patterson, the author of the Maximum Ride series, as he attempts to answer some of your questions."

A middle aged man with a receding hairline stepped onto the stage to a chorus of "Boo"s and other nasty remarks. He cleared his throat and held the microphone up to his mouth. "I know that many of you were unhappy with the events that occurred in the latest installment of the Maximum Ride series."

_"Umm, Max?"_ Angel whispered in her mind.

"_What sweetie?"_

"This James Patterson thinks he created us, he wrote about us. I think we're book characters."

"Nah. We're real. We're here aren't we?"

"I guess you're right. Maybe he has a Voice that tells him what to write so he can share our story."

"Good idea Angel. Now let me listen please."

"Kay."

"I just want all of you to know that I do have the entire series planned out. I won't tell you how many more installments there will be, but I will tell you that the Flock has quite a few more adventures up their sleeve now please feel free to ask any questions about what happened in"

All of a sudden a girl screamed, "Get him! He killed Fang!"

With a roar of squees, thousands of girls stormed onto the platform in the middle of the stadium.

The Flock stood in stunned silence as the girls attacked the author with a variety of let's just say, creative, weaponry. The last words they heard of him before he was completely engulfed by the screaming girls was, "Please…trust me. All of your questions will be answered in good time!"

* * *

"Well that was strange," Nudge remarked as they walked along the main street of sunny Orlando, licking their ice cream cones and wondering what the fnick they had just seen.

"I think strange is an understatement." Iggy said. "That was borderline creepy. Like, creepier than your 'mother' the Director, Max."

"Definitely. Who did he think he was anyway, thinking that he had created us? We are most certainly real and fighting for our lives."

"And all those girls," Angel said. "They were all in love with Fang and Iggy, some of them even loved Gazzy, even though they're like, five or more years older than him."

"Gross!" Gazzy shouted.

"Let's go home guys," Max said. "Let's go home so we can forget what happened with Fang, and so we can try to understand what the heck just happened here."

"Yeah," Angel said. "Let's go home."

* * *

**What do you think? Did you like it? Did you hate it? Well, whatever you thought, I strongly encourage you to review seeing as reviews are to me what crack is to a druggie. Get the picture?  
**

**So I don't think JP will kill off Fang, but still, this is definitely something I wanted to try to write. I mean, Mylan? So much worse than Fax. I know the writing quality kind of got lower as the story went on, but writing like I did during the first few paragraphs almost had me tearing up. That's lame, I know, but it's just so sad to think about the possibility of Fang dying. **

**Umm…if you didn't catch the part when it became unrealistic, that was the part when they met James Patterson and he got attacked by the squee-fans. So yeah.  
**

**Kylie (the squee-fan that started the riot): If you kill Fang and make Max be with Dylan then we WILL come for you! We'll get you James Patterson, and your little dog too! –evil laughter.-**

**That was weird….**

**To recap, hope you liked it and please review!  
**

**~Chasing Ideas**


End file.
